bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ending!
Więc walka trwała i trwała a moc potwora malała...jednak szła z parą z naszą siłą...wiesziałam że aby się z tąd wydostać musimy go pokonać... Majka wystrzeliła ze swojego łuku najsilniejszym skilem życie potwora doszło do 0...jednakj ku naszemu ździwnieniu nie pojawił się Ending...wręcz przeciwnie nadeszła potworna muzyka...jak z horroru i przed naszymi oczami pojawił się kościotrupostonogomodliszskowaty stwór z 200 pkt życia. Alex: CO to kurna jest?! Mei:kościotrupostonogomodliszskowaty stwór Ami: Chyba się boję Piter: Wycofujemy się! Jednak droga ucieczki się zamkneła...wyjście z miasta zablokowano... Osa: JAKIE JAJA?! Alex: Musimy walczyć! Luk: Widzisz ile mamy życia? Jake: Ona ma racje...zginiemy w walce albo w ucieczce...niewiem jak was ale mnie kręci raczej to 1 Ami: Ja niechce ginąć wcale? Piter: Mei! Zbierz łucznikówi i idźcie na móry i strzelajcie ze skilli Osa: Ami i Piter brońcie tyłu! Alex: Jake,Adi,Luk i Osa atakujemy przód! Wszyscy zaczeli walczyć to było przerażające...wiedzieliśmy że umrzemy prędzej czy puźniej to nas wykańczało...nagle po ciężkiej walce życie potwora spadło tylko do 180pkt a nas wszystkich zdmuchnoł 1 ruchem w mur miasta...potem zaryczał i szykował się do ataku gdy Jake wstał. Jake: PRZYZYWAM DELTA HYDRANOIDA! MOJEGO STRAŻNIKA!-wtem z niebios zleciała kulka Hydranoida a miecz Jake'a zniknoł... Hydranoid: Załatwmy go! Jake: Potrzebujemy pomocy, nie jesteś tu tak silny jak w realu... Zróbcie to co ja! Wszystcy: OKEJ!PRZYZYWAMY NASZYCH STRAŻNIKÓW!- każdy z nas dostał swego bakugana w zamian za broń... Wszyscy: BB!BS!-Bakugany staneły przed nami...niebyły tak duże jak w realu lecz takie by można ich było dosiąść, każdy z nas siadł na swojego i wzlecieliśmy do góry tam nie mógł on nas dorwać... Jake: Wsze bakugany mają specjalne Skille ale mają również punkty życia...każdy 100...pamiętajcie...zginie bakugan zginiecie wy! Niema czasu na strarty! HYDRANOID! Mei: Łucznicy! Za mną i Tarą zaatakujemy z zaskoczenia!-Wszyscy atający łucznicy wraz wzlecieli w góre a potem napinając łuki całkowicie zaufały swoim bakuganom...Mei na samym przodzie leciała na Tarze... Tara: Mei! Trzymaj się! Mei: Jasne...ŁUCZNICY! Napiąć łuk!-wszyscy posłusznie zrobili to o co prosiła Mei-STRZAŁ!-Strzały niesamowicie mocnymi skillami potrafiały w przeciwników wtedy bakugany zrobiły w beczke i jeszcze raz przeliecieli tym samym torem tym razem Bakugany atakowały...niestety 3 ludzi i bakuganów nie przeleciało, łucznicy polecieli przywrucić sobię manę... Alex: Nasaza kolej! Jake: Prowadź Osa i Pit: Zabijmy losera! Luk: nie zapominajcie o mnie Razem ze wszystkimi woriorrami polecieliśmy nad bestią-Alex: Skupcie całą swoją i bakugana manę na 1 punkcie i atakujcie-Wszyscy to zrobili...wzlecieliśmy w górę zatoczyliśmy beczkę a potem każdy z nas przypominając świetlną strzałę zaatakował potwora...niestety z 15 ludzi zostało nas tylko 9...ataki bezpośrednie są bardzo ryzykowne... Ami: A ja to co gorsza?-Ami ruszyła na przeciw dzielnie walcząc wraz z Elfin i inymi graczami by odciągać jego uwagę od latających bakuganów...wreszcie po ciężkich męczarniach zabiliśmy potwora... to był bos 100 piętra... pokonaliśmy grę... każdy z nas się wylogował a świat fantazii się rozpadł... Po obudzeniu: Mei: Oskiii-Maja psytuliła się do Osy Ami: Pituśś-Ami psytuliła się do Pita Alex: żyjemy? Werno!-psytuliłam mojego bakugana i tak samo zrobiłą reszta z nas... Piter: A teraz rozprawmy się z doktorkiem...w tym momęcie Osie burkną brzuch... Osa: Chętnie bym pomógł ale..przypomniałem sobie że w moim domu jest lodówa żarcia i..-Osa nei dokńczył bokażdy z nas ruszył do jego domu i zaczeliśmy szamać... Luk: I teraz mogę załatwić gościa Osa: Ja tak samo Adi: A tak właściwie gdzie on jest? Piter: chyba w chacie Osy Osa: MOJEJ?! Piter: No? a jak myślisz dlaczego tu weszliśmy? Osa: Zastanawaiło mnie to jak omineliście pułapki... Adi: Gość grzebie przy twoim kompie Osa: CO?! Osa wyleciał jak strzała do piwnicy i słyszaliśmy z tamtąd dziwne dźwięki więc postanowiliśmy się nie mieszać...po kilku godzinach gry w pokera Osa wyszedł z ledwo żywym profesorkiem związanym gumą do rzycia i z koszem na głowie. Mei: Mam pytać? Osa: Nikt..nie...będzie..grzebać...w...moim..komipe Adi: Szczere..prawie nie zgineliśmy a on o kompie Osa: JAKIM KOMPIE?! Piter: Luzik Osa...napij się herbatki z luzem amy go damy do więzienia Osa: Alex: co znowu? Mei: właśnie? Osa:Więzienie to za mało...znam idealną karę.. Osa zawiózł nas w jakiś las i podszedł do zabudowanego zamczyska z napisem: "zakłąd umysłowo chorych" I wyszła nam na przeciw Madoka Madoka: o co kaman? Osa:Mamy pacjenta-Osa rzucił profesorkiem przed Madokę Madoka: Jaki słodziak...dziękuję i WYPIERPAPIER Z MOJEGO ZAKŁADU!!! Mei: jaka słodka Ami: nioom I tak oto zakończyła się gra, oraz życie naszego profesorka...w sumie się trochę boję jaką gre on wymyśli jak wyjdzie z tego wariatkowa... Hmm ale tego chyba nikt niewie... Alex: Niewiem jak wy ale mam ochote na zakończenie serii walką co? Mei: No ba Ami: Ja też! Piter: ja odpadam..boli mnie siedzenia..będe się przyglądał i kibicował Ami Adi: To ja wchodzę Luk: Mi się niechce... Alex: Więc losujemy....Mei i Ami vs Adi i ja Wszystcy: pole bitwy! Adi: KO! BB!BS! Storm WERNA! Ami: BB!BS! Mercury Elfin! Mei: BB!BS! Spiralna Tara! Adi: BB!BS! Fire Darokoid! Poziomy mocy TE-20 000 punktów mocy WD-20 000 punktów mocy Mei: SMA!Styl Tanaki, Spirala Ventusa! Alex: SMA! Tornado Wiru! TE 30 000 punktów mocy WD 40 000 punktów mocy Elfin: Moglibyście pomóc! niechce złamać paznokcia! Ami: Już się robi Elfin! SMA! Styl Moy, Siła Tsunami! Werna: Co się dzieje? Alex: Zablokowali nas! Adi musisz sobie radzić sam! Mei: SMA!Szał Kryształu! TE 30 000 punktów mocy WD 20 000 punktów mocy Tara: mamy was! Adi: Chyba nie!KOS! Przerwanie! Mei: Co jest?! Tara: nie mogę się ruszyć! Mei: Ami pomórz! Ami: Jasne!SMA! Styl Moy! Drastyczne cięcie! Tara: Dziękuję Elfin Alfin: NMZC! A teraz załatwmy ich! TE 30 000 WD 20 000 Alex: SMA! Uwolnienie Wiatru! TE-20 000 punktów mocy WD 30 000 punktów mocy Ami: Supermocprzestała działać! Mei: To nic! Damy rade!SMA!Kryształ, Uwolnienie! TE 60 000 punktów mocy WD 30 000 punktów mocy Werna: Alex pomurz! Darokoid: Adi! Adi: SMA! Dynamiczne Uderzenie! Poziomy mocy równe... Alex: SMA! Przeciwności Stormu! Adi: SMA!Kompletator Ognia! Mei: SMA!Sekretna Supermoc, odbiecie kryształu! TE: 60 000(block) WD: 60 300 punktów mocy Mei: co?! Elfin i Tara wróciły do Mei i Ami tak samo Alex i Adi. Wskaźnik życia dziewczyn:85% Wskaźnik życia Adiego i Alex: 100% Mei: To się nien powtórzy! KO!BB!BS! TARA! Ami:BB!BS! Elfin! Alex: BB!BS!Werna! Adi: BB!BS! Darokoid! poziomy mocy równe... Alex: zaczynamy Werna! SMA!Podwójna Siła! Mei:SMA! Kryształowa Furia! Darokoid: Mam domenę haosa?! Alex: Nieźle Mei, ale Werna posiada moc każdej domeny Mei: Ale samej nie będzie ci tak łatwo! Alex: więc pozwól że się zabezpieczę SMA!Przeciwności Stormu! Mei: uniemożliwiłaś blokadę! Nieźle a teraz się zabawimy! Ami: SMA! Styl Moy! Siła Mercurego! Mei: SMA!Uwolnienie Wiatru, Podział Tornada! ET-68 000 punktów mocy WD: 40 000 punktów mocy Alex: SMA!Portal, Burza nieskończoności! Mei: SMA! Szał kryształu! Ami: SMA! Śnieżny Pył! Wirujący Cios! ET 68 000 punktów mocy WD: 13 000 punktów mocy Werna: Alex! Pomórz mi! Alex: Już się robi! SSMA! Smoczy Pregator! ET 68 000 punktów mocy WD: 120 000 punktów mocy Mei: nei damy się! SMA!Uwolnienie Kryształu, Kryształowy Labirynt! ET: 68 000 punktów mocy WD: 100 punktów mocy Alex: zakończ,my tą i tak za długo trwającą walkę! po 2SMA!Perfekcyjny Deszcz Meteorów+Sędzia Burzy! Mei: Nic nie możemy zrobić Ami: nom ET 68 000 punktów mocy WD 136 000 punktów mocy Bakugany wróciły do swoich właścicieli. Dziewczyny: 17% my: 100% Alex: co powiecie na remis? Mam ochote na lody? Ami: Okiii Bananowe looody taaaak Mei: Spoko loko? czemu remis? Alex: Bo w nastyępnych rundach byście eygrały? Mei: Z kąd to wiesz? Alex: Piszę ten odcinek Wszyscy: KOCIEC!!! Dozobaczenia w następnych seriach!! ---- Ending serii Bakugan: Ostateczne Starcie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Ostateczne Starcie